


a safe haven

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Scent Marking, Scenting, surprise heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei and Bokuto should be working on their project. However, some unplanned factors make it a little difficult to get anything done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a safe haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fealle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealle/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARU!!!!!!  
> Cuddling and comfort nesting it is!!  
> I really need to work on my fluff skills but I really hope you like this!!

Being put in higher, more advanced classes wasn’t a problem for Kei, other than the fact that he was stuck in these classes with a bunch of eighteen year old morons. At least some of them.

Some of them he could tolerate; one of them being Bokuto Koutarou, a beta who was loud and obnoxious but far smarter than the teachers gave him credit for. So he wasn’t too upset when they were paired together for an ‘end of the year’ project that would determine their overall grade in the class.

Bokuto was even happy to take small breaks when Kei was forced to stay home for one or two days because of heat. Bokuto, unlike the alphas (and some betas) didn’t even comment on the fact that his omega “nature” was “getting in the way of his studies”.

After his heat was done, they simply went back to what they were working on before, no questions asked. They met at Kei’s house for a couple of hours after school and then Bokuto went on with the rest of his day.  It was a rather good system, and save for the fact that sometimes Bokuto talked _too much_ , they made it work.

+++++

He probably should have seen it coming, been able to predict it, anything. The weather was warm that day despite the weatherman promising cool breezes and rain. He had closed his window and instead let himself be at the mercy of two fans and the air conditioning system that got too cold too fast. He stripped down to a thin tank top and a pair of shorts that were a bit too thin for his liking but they didn’t suffocate his legs so he went with them.

He had all of their project materials sitting out on his desk and even on his bed (though neatly) and was waiting for Bokuto to arrive so that they could hurry and get the assignment over with.

It’s only when Bokuto actually arrived did Kei realize something wasn’t _quite_ right.

The doorbell rang shrilly and he jumped at the sound, righting his glasses as stood up to answer the door. In the next second, he felt a wave of dizziness run through his body forcing him to slump back onto the bed, eyes blinking rapidly to clear the dark spots jumping across his line of vision.

He sat tiredly, his hand rubbing his forehead as he waited until he had enough energy to go actually answer the door. He ate this morning and at lunch so he couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so drained of his strength.

In the meantime, Bokuto was still waiting outside, finger pressing the doorbell two, three more times before the door was opened. Kei’s worn out form filled the doorway and Bokuto squinted at him.

“Hey Tsukki! Are you feeling alright?”

Kei rolled his eyes. ‘Ever the observant one Bokuto.’

He stepped to the side to let Bokuto in through the door, sighing as he closed it behind him. The other was dressed for this weather, a T shirt with some odd design on it and what looked like swim shorts but Kei couldn’t really be sure with Bokuto since he dressed sorta weird.

“I’m just a little tired. Let’s just get this thing finished.”

He saw Bokuto shrug from his peripheral but bit back the suddenly sharp remark he had for the gesture, not knowing why it suddenly irritated him so much.

He didn’t really have to, but he led Bokuto into his room and sat down at the foot of his bed while Bokuto went to the desk chair, already fiddling with the papers from his part of the project.

“It’s...kinda cold in here, do you mind if I turn off one of the fans?”

Kei looked at him in disbelief, hyper aware of the bead of sweat rolling from his forehead to his jawline.

“It feels like a sauna in here, but yeah, sure.”

Bokuto’s face mirrored his own expression of incredulity but turned off the fan closest to the desk, flashing a quick look at Kei before turning back to his work.

They worked in silence for another thirty minutes when Kei’s skin felt like it was crawling. Every shift of his body felt like it was ready to explode and his eyes were watering almost uncontrollably, nose watering despite the rest of his body feeling like it was on fire.

Now _this_ feeling was familiar, and a sense of dread fell over him.

He stumbled to his feet.

“Bokuto, Bokuto, “he could barely get his words together, almost like they were taking a pit stop somewhere between his brain and his mouth.

Bokuto jumped from his seat, golden eyes wide and hands raised in confusion.

“What- hey? What’s going on?”

Kei’s stomach tensed almost painfully and his legs were starting to shake. He knew Bokuto would be able to see his knees practically knocking together and he squeezed his eyes shut, hands coming up to hug himself.

“I’m—my heat, I didn’t—It’s early and I—“

Bokuto’s eyes were still wide with uncertainty and Kei let out a small cry of frustration before crawling into his bed, knees aching and his throat felt hot with it trying to push his scent out into the air. His shaky fingers grappled at his blankets so he could wrap them around himself.

“Just, leave please. Take my key and lock the door. Please.”

Embarrassment roared through his entire being and he knew it was going to get worse because in the next ten to fifteen minutes he was going to start getting slick and god, he just needed Bokuto to _leave_.

He somehow managed to slide his quaking body underneath his comforter, panting and making the space around him even more searing than before.

There was nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing for the next few seconds but suddenly Bokuto’s hand was under the blanket, resting coolly on his forehead and making him whine at the contact that offered relief.

Bokuto peeled the blanket back and Kei blinked rapidly to clear the stray tears from his eyes so he could see Bokuto clearly as he smiled.

“I’m gonna help you alright? No worries Tsukki, I got you.”

He hoisted Kei up, shushing him softly when he let out a truly pitiful noise at being moved from his safe haven. He used one arm to cradle Kei while he used the other to grab at the blanket Kei keeps folded beneath his bed and throw it around his shoulders on top of the other one. Kei watches through hazy vision as Bokuto fluffs his pillows single handedly (literally) and turns his bed into one of the most comfortable nests Kei has ever been in.

Kei lets out a moan of satisfaction, burrowing deeper into the blankets despite the heat wracking his body. Bokuto makes to move away and Kei chokes on a whimper, his hands trying to decide which is more important, holding his blanket closer or pulling _Bokuto_ closer. He feels incapable of forming words to tell the other “stay” and “don’t leave me please” when he had been spouting the complete opposite just a few minutes ago.

Bokuto looks down at him with a small smile. It’s probably the most pleasing thing Kei has seen all day.

“I’m just going to go get one more blanket okay? They’re in your closet?”

Kei manages to nod and just like that, Bokuto’s comforting presence is gone and he feels an aching sense of longing and loneliness in his chest.

He closes his eyes and even though Bokuto is a beta, Kei can still smell his scent, though it’s weakened by his distance.

God, he feel so needy but he doesn’t even care about his reputation after this, he just wants Bokuto to come back and put his arms around him so he can push his face into his chest and smell him.

When Bokuto finally makes it back to the bed-slash-nest, Kei lets out a cry and yanks him down into the blankets, his hands gripping Bokuto’s shirt as if it’s the last life raft. Bokuto laughs quietly before pushing the third and last blanket on Kei’s other side so that he’s surrounded by warmth and comforting scents.

He’s content like this, rubbing his face into the blankets only to switch and bury his face into the crook of Bokuto’s neck, closed lips pushing against the smaller, weaker scent glands there. He doesn’t get a lot, but soon after mouthing them and pushing them with his fingers, the ‘nest’ is filled with Bokuto’s earthy scent that threatens to lull him to sleep.

Bokuto lets him, tilting his head back for so long must be uncomfortable yet he encourages Kei’s actions, throat rumbling while he says, “that’s right, it’s okay. You’re gonna be just fine.”

Kei can feel when his body finally starts producing slick and he whines, working to distract himself from the heavy feeling. He rubs at his own neck, coating his fingers with his scent before working them onto Bokuto’s skin, scent marking him. Bokuto rubs a hand up and down his back, kissing at the crown of his head, his temple, and his eyelids. He keeps talking but by now, Kei has no idea what he could possibly be saying.

Their combined scents are having a sedative effect on him and his eyes begin drooping, barely registering when Bokuto carefully grabs his glasses and reaches over to set them on the bedside table.

He’s mumbling something unintelligible but Bokuto pays him no mind, only rubbing his sweat soaked hair and giving him sweet, chaste kisses that make Kei’s chest tight with affection.

He’s not all that surprised when he finally falls into a seemingly restless sleep.

++++++

Waking up covered in blankets _and_ Bokuto, he decides, is not the worst thing that could have happened to him. He thanks the heavens for his short heat durations because he’s already stopped producing slick and nuzzles into Bokuto’s sweaty neck, exhaling deeply. He doesn’t want to move to check the clock but he’s sure his mother will be home soon from work.

A door opening briefly then closing tells him that he’s right.

“Kei? I’m home—“

His room door is pushed open and he hears a stifled gasp.

“Kei?!”

It takes some work, but he pushes his head out of the blankets, staring at his mother’s worried and terrified expression.

“Mama. Welcome back.” Bokuto takes that as a great time to wake up from his nap and he shoves the blankets off, putting Kei’s mother’s worst fears to rest when she notices they’re both clothed.

Kei scrambles for his glasses, wincing as his body aches with every movement.

“Early heat, um. Bokuto-san…helped me.”

Bokuto jumped up, hair in disarray and eyes still clinging to sleep.

“Help in a completely non-sexual way, Tsukishima-san!”

Kei patted his back as a way to convince him to move from the bed and thankfully he got the hint, laughing sheepishly and he grabs the papers off the desk, a blush dotting his cheeks.

Kei raises an eyebrow at the out of character behavior while his mother sends _him_ the very same look.

He can’t help but to flush in embarrassment at the implications that look holds.

“Uh! Tsukki, I’ll message you! Later tonight, if you can. Or want. I’ll try to be of a better help next time!”

With that he’s bowing to Kei’s mother and scooting past her, out of the room, and out the front door, closing it with a small click.

Kei blinks rapidly and slumps in bed, his mother’s barely concealed snickers filling the room with sound.

“Next ti-“

“I know…I know.” He covers his face with a hand to hide the smile of astonishment on his lips.

Bokuto talks _too much_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!  
> again, Happy Birthday Haru!!


End file.
